Namikaze  Uzumaki clan
by Sami-Black
Summary: A rewrite of Obito the ghost. Obito made a deal to watch Naru Uzumaki and train her but what he in for much more than that. team seven bashing fem!Naru bloodline and much more!
1. Chapter 1

_** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **_

_** NOW FOR THE STORY**_

* * *

><p>Obito awoke with a start he appeared to be in a forest of some sort.<p>

He slowly brought his hand to his eye he gave to Kakashi it was there was it all dream?

" Was it all a dream" he wonder.

" No Uchiha Obito it was not a dream" a voice of a girl said.

He looked up and saw a girl with white hair and red eyes.

"W-who a-are you?" he asked the girl.

"My name is Kimi and that all you need to know" she said.

"Ok Kimi why am I here" he asked.

"well you are here because I want you to watch a very special person" she said.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"She is Naru Uzumaki" she said.

" Never heard of her and why do I have to watch some brat anyways " he said in a tone.

" She will be very important in the future and to you and you will probably know her better as Yuki Namikaze the daughter of your sensei Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze" Kimi explained.

"fine I'll watch her but what happen to Minato-sensei or Kushina-nee or Rin and Kakashi" he asked.

"Minato and Kushina died sealing the kyuubi no Yoko in Yuki and Rin and Kakashi keep her safe in the ANBU from the civilians who see her as the kyuubi" she explained.

"Let me guess they see her as the kyuubi and not the jailor" he said starting to feel guilty about what he said.

" yes and I want you to teach her chakra and how to control it do you understand" she said.

"Hai" he said after a of thinking about it for a while.

"Good ok I'm going to explain a few things ok and I want to do" she said.

"Hai"

"First you will teach her some Jutsu and tell her who her parent are and go to the Namikaze mansion and compound and stay there and let the Hokage know she know about her parents and be aloud to stay there but she must not be allowed to say anything about you understand"

"Hai"

"secondly you would be able to use chakra and I want you to study the scrolls that don't reared a bloodline of a Namikaze and Uzumaki and learn them it will come in handy in the future and only she and the people she tells about you will be able to see or hear you and I don't want the Hokage finding out about you understand" she said.

"Hai but why don't you want the Hokage find out about me Kimi" he asked.

"Well I lost a bet to the Shinigami and he said he will unlace Minato unless you don't Hokage about you" she quickly lied.

"Ok… I understand so when am I going to meet the kid" he asked

"Well you will meet her right now oh and good luck with your future wife Uchiha Obito" Kimi said quickly.

" wait what did you say" he asked before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this is a rewrite of Obito the ghost sorry for all the mistakes I make I suck at righting I got to have one review before I will post another chapter hope u like it later. <em><span>{ Sami-Black}<span>_  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto the holy glory belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>"WAIT WHAT DID THAT WOMAN JUST SAY" he screamed <em>'what wife' ?<em>

"HEY why are you screaming" a voice of a girl said.

Obito looked up and saw a girl with blond hair and red highlights and blue eyes and pale skin color like Kushina and whiskers on her face with a bright orange jumpsuit.

'_this must be Minato-sensei and Kushina-nee kid she look kind of CUTE- WAIT I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT OF THEIR KID LOOKED KIND OF CUTE ' _Obito thought panicking of what Minato-sensei would have done if heard what Obito thought about _**his little**__** girl**_**.**

"Oh nothing kid say mind telling me who you are" he asked

"Oh I'm Naru Uzumaki the future Hokage and who are you" she said with a smile

'_she look kind of cute when she smiles I DI D NOT JUST THINK THAT AGAIN'_ he thought.

" oh I'm Obito Uchiha" he said ignoring the thoughts.

" _Uchiha _I thought they all died at the masquerade excepted for _Sasuke-teme_" she said.

He noticed how she said Uchiha with dislike or pure hate.

"what masquerade" he asked.

"The Uchiha masquerade there were all murdered only Sasuke-teme survived the masquerade now bring me to the question how are you here and who are you" she said looking at me.

' _wow they managed to get them self killed I wonder what made finally kill them it was probably the how I'm an Uchiha bow down to me and worship me act - wait did I just insult myself' _he asked himself.

" I all ready told you I'm Obito Uchiha and I'm dead just so you know" he said in a pleasant tone.

" DEAD" she said with eye as round as a plate.

"Yeah I'm and you the only one that can see me or the people you tell about me" he said in a cheerful tone.

She looked at him for one minuet before fainting of the next 15 minuets.

* * *

><p><strong> 15 MINUETS LATER AND A FULL RESTORE NARUYUKI**

"D-DEAD w-what a-are you" Naru said shuddering.

"well since I'm dead I think that make me a ghost or a spirit" he said in a bored tone .

"O-oh ok mind asking me why I'm the only one that can see you" she said.

"Don't know that myself but you not the only one that can see me" he said.

"What do you mean?" "well only the people that you tell can see me as well".

"Ok so why are you here" she said.

"well I'm going to teach you some jutsu"

"why ?"

"well because I knew your parents and I owe them a favor" Obito said not wanting to tell her about the crazy god {hey I heard that} that brought him here.

"you knew my parents" Naru/Yuki asked wanting to know more about her parents.

"yeah in fact your father was my sensei"

" really who was he" Naru said with excitement of find out who her parents were and what about them.

"Well I only tell you when you pass my little test to see if your worthy of becoming my student and to know your heritage and who your parents are" he said want to know what she capable of like Minato-sensei did to them to test them of there abilities.

"FINE besides how hard could this test be anyway beside I will past this test believe it" Naru said with determination in here eyes.

'_well she look a lot like Minato-sensei be she acts like Kushina hopeful she didn't inherent their love for ramen like them or their loves for pranks like them or where doomed' _"ok by the way were are we exactly" he said noticing there surroundings.

"oh were in an abound it neighborhood I was hiding from the some ANBU and jonin and chunin " she said like it a common thing.

"Hiding from the ANBU, chunin and the jonin? " Obito said wondering what she could have done to get them to look for her.

" Yeah take a look at the Hokage monument" she said grinning.

' _oh crap were doom' _he thought as he looked at the monument to see the Hokages faces painted on.

"how long have you been here by the way" he asked

"hum about a good hour I think" she said

' _well you can cross sneaking out of the test… why did she have to have there love for prank why in Kami name did she have to have it. It was bad enough when Minato-sensei an Kushina-nee did it on us but why Kami-Sama ' _he thought.

" Why did you have to be like your parents" he mumble.

"You said something" she asked

"no"

"Ok say I feel like I been here a lot how about we go back to my apartment beside I'm hungry"

"apartment?"

"yeah I got kicked out of the orphanage"

'_well there one thing we have in common we got kicked out of something' _he thought as he left with her to her apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I apologies for all the mistake I make and sorry I took to long to update I was on vacation in Mexico ok so sorry. So I have to have one review so I can update.<strong>

**Later {Sami~Black} **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"KIMI, SHINIGAMI WHAT IN HEAVEN AND HELLS NAME DID YOU TWO BAKAS DO NOW" a very angry, angry woman with red hair and red eyes said to the two hiding idiots backing away from the said woman now named Kimi and Shinigami.<p>

" N-nothing mother" Kimi said trying to hide behind her father, Shinigami.

" W-well honey we did absolutely nothing of importance" Shinigami said trying to back away from his angry wife.

" NOTHING OF IMPORTANCE You two did it again didn't you" the woman said.

"um hai but honey for once I'm able to say my little girl thought of this all by herself I just helped" the Shinigami.

"Why in heavens name do I even bother anymore so whose soul did you release this time"

"Well two of them are Kushina and Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze and the other one is Obito Uchiha, Kami" Shinigami explained.

" 3 souls then why did I feel just one soul cross over to the living"

"Well Kushina and Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze were in my stomach so I just crossed them over to the other side instead of being in my stomach besides there not like the ones in there evil twisted insane" he said.

"ah fine your changes can stay but why Uchiha didn't you two cause the Uchiha masquerade to happen" Kami said.

"Well he not like the usual Uchiha he a lot more like his grandfather and father, Izuna and Kagami Uchiha"(1) Kimi said.

"Fine but why must you two always change my plans" Kami said going back to her original form with white hair and blue-green eyes and black, red, white silk clothes.

"Entertainment and we haven't changed any of you plans since Uchiha masquerade and beside the Uchiha's had it come to them any way" Shinigami said.

"Fine but warn me when your going to do something mahahahahah" Kami said as she left the two confused Gods.

"um… I think we finally broke her dad" Kimi said to her father.

" Yes sweetheart that happens once in a while but look at the bright side she better in bed and she will agree to anything mahahahahah" Shinigami said.

"DID I EVEN NEED TO KNOW THIS YOU PERVERTED DAD" Kimi said before running to clean her eyes out from the mental images.

* * *

><p><em>NARU YUKI APARTMENT_

"Not much but it home" Naru said to Obito..

"It nice" Obito said looking around the tiny apartment.

"Yeah now on to more pressing matters ramen" Naru said starting to move around the apartment into the kitchen area.

'_Kami why in heaven did she have to have that addiction for ramen ah well at least she can make up for it in prancing hahahaha'_(2)

" Ah well so tell me this so called test you were going to do" Naru said.

"Well it no really a test per say I just want you to do a few things before I can tell you anything" Obito explained.

"Fine what do you want me to do" Naru said on her second ramen.

"Well I want you to tree climbing practice and get less bright clothes I know orange is awesome but it might get you killed just wear a few like me not completely the whole color understand" Obito said.

"BUT BUT IT MY SUIT HOW CAN I NOT HAVE IT" Naru screamed.

"What I meant you could still have orange but not a lot"

"NO _IT MY SUIT"_

"Look it won't train you or tell you who you parents are until you lose a bit of orange understand"

'_hmm orange or parents and training, orange or parents and training' _Naru thought.

"Fine I will lose some orange but not all understand"

" THAT WHAT I'M TELLING YOU"

"oh"

"So you need help on tree climbing or what" Obito said annoyed.

"hai"

"Fine all you have to do in gather some chakra on your feet, not to little but not to much this aloud you to control your chakra and help gain more chakra understand"

"um how do you do it" Naru said feeling lost.

"Like this" Obito concentrated on putting chakra on his feet and started walking on the wall up to the ceiling where Naru was.

"Understand after you do this I will tell you who your parents are and teach you more jutsu"

"HAI" Naru said thinking of all the trouble she could cause with that jutsu.

"Fine well later I comeback soon" Obito said as he left before she could say any thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) <strong>_**First Izuna and Kagami Uchiha are real Uchiha but I don't know if there related or not.**

**(2) When I mean where doomed on the second chapter I meant that konoha was doomed because Obito has a bit of a prankster in him and with Naru well let just say that are not so pleasant for konoha**

**And I am really really really sorry that I didn't update sooner school just started and I had some writer block on this story so sorry oh and one review for me to update later **

**{**_**Sami-Black} **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Naruto though I wish I did but people can dream**_

* * *

><p><em>' Ok he said not to use to little but not a lot thank Kami that Dog-Nii(1) help me unlock my chakra' <em>Naru thought "ok I can do this" Naru gathered some chakra on her feets and started to step on the wall and

BAM

"Oh for the love of Ramen and orange" Naru started to curse that will have even a sailor blushing but then again look at where she lived at { A look outside and see the scum of Konoha selling drugs and see people striping and drink not that it important but Mama and Papa Uzumaki and Namikaze had a heart attack when they saw where she live and planed on killing her godparent and the old hokage but not that she knew that yet}

"Ok let try that again"

BAM "again" BAM for the next 2 hours until she could stand for 3 minutes without falling

"Ok so far so good"

She continued for the next few hours which was 4 hours until she mange to climb unto the ceiling and back without some problems five times.

"Finally got it about time" She said out loud and she was going to find out what happens when people use to much chakra hey give her a brake she only has high genin chakra and see seven and the academy teachers(2) hate her and try to sabotage her and she never trained more than en a hour or two.

THUMP

* * *

><p>"<strong> So my jailer finally decides to see me<strong>" a demonic voice said

"who said that" Naru said looking around in what appeared to be a maze of waterfall's and some whirlwinds moving around and a cave in the middle with water bars with a seal in the front.

"**Well kit I did The Grate Handsome amazing awesome womanizer power beyond believe the Kyubi No Yoko Kurama" **said the orange kitsune with tips of black on it ears and red eyes.

"K K K K K K KYUBI NO YOKO" Naru screamed

"**Yup"**

"B B B B BUT OLD MAN HOKAGE SAID YOU DIED HOW THE HELL YOUWND UP HERE WAIT AM I DEAD NOOOO I STILL NEED TO GET THE HAT FROM THE OLD MAN AND STILL NEED TO EAT RAMEN NNNOOO DAMNIT"

**"Brat you're not dead yet"** Kurama said with a sweat drop while watching the Naru/Yuki run around in a circle screming.

"I'm not than how the hell are you here and why am I here" Naru said

"**Well Brat I'm sealed and this is your mind and well that about it"**

"But old man hokage said the yondaime hokage killed you"

"**Brat i know Minato was strong but not that strong so he did the next best thing sealed me" **Kurama explained

"That why all the glares beatings dead threats is all because of you" Naru screamed starting to cry and feel her mask break

"**Yes but villagers won't supposed to know and in my defense I was under control"**

" the villagers know why" still crying Naru said.

"**well the one you call old man hokage told only because somebody of the council told though why they see you as me reborn is idiotic because I'm still alive"**

"well at least old man tried to protect me but why me why did the Yondaime chose me"

"**yeah well only Uzumaki can handle my chakra and what kind of a leader would tell somebody to give up their child if he was not willing to give up his own"**

"What he can be my father"

**"well he is the forth fire shadow Minato Namikaze and my pervious jailer Kushina Uzumaki are your parents and died sealing me after somebody got me out of Kushina and controlled me to attack this village" **

**"**well i guest i would have done the same thing" Naru said after a while then she started to cry harder for all the loneless the fate of the parents and and the whole reason why

"**cry all you want kit because I'm going to tell of what happened 7 almost 8 years ago" **kurama said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry i haven't updated in a while but my computer broke and i was just plain lazy after a while but i promise to update sooner later {Sami-Black}"<br>1 Kakashi **_

_**2 Has not meet Iruka  
><strong>_


End file.
